


It's a Girl

by cockles_take_the_wheel



Series: Parenthood [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockles_take_the_wheel/pseuds/cockles_take_the_wheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s not sure he’s ready to be a father, luckily Misha is there to talk him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Girl

  
 

"I can’t fucking do this."

"Jen?" Misha pulled his cell phone away from his face to check the name, just to make sure. Jensen hadn’t even said hello.

"Yeah, who the fuck else would it be?"

"I don’t know." Misha shrugged and put the phone to his other ear while he reached for his coffee. It was 10AM and he was just now getting up. He’d had a midnight to 4AM shoot the night before and everything felt like it was filtering down to him through a thick fog. "What is it you can’t do?"

"It’s gonna be a girl."

Misha felt his heart sink and soar and flutter all in the span of a few seconds.  _Jensen, a father_. He was still getting used to the idea.

A part of him felt like this meant losing that last shred of hope he’d been holding onto that one day, maybe, Jensen would be open to the idea of a more libertarian, less structured kind of marriage and sexuality - one that might include him. But the thought of Jensen holding his daughter was enough to make Misha grin like a fool. Fuck, he had it bad. He was so in love with Jensen he couldn’t even muster the urge to be heartbroken at his lost opportunity when all he could think about was the quite, small smile on Jen’s face the first time he held his daughter. “A girl.” he repeated in a hoarse whisper. His voice cracking just the slightest and he bit his lip. Jensen hadn’t called him to listen to him cry about his gay crush. “Congrats, Jen. That’s amazing. Did you see the sonogram?” 

"Yeah." 

"Her heartbeat?" Misha asked, because he knew. He recognized the same awe and fear and joy and love he’d had in May when he found out he was going to have a daughter. It never got easier, it was never less terrifying, that overwhelming love and the worry that you’d somehow fuck it up. 

"Yeah." Jensen whispered and Misha couldn’t tell if he was crying or just a million miles away, in the memory of a doctor’s office with the hum of a sonogram and the  _vomp-vomp_  of a tiny heartbeat sounding in rhythm with his own. 

"So, why the freak-out, daddy?" Misha smiled to himself at the name.

"I don’t know. How am I supposed to raise a kid. I’m gone like 10 months out of every year and the other 2 I’m on the road doing conventions. What if I’m terrible at this, what if Dan leaves me because I’m not there enough. What if she wants to move back to the US? What if I’m a terrible father?"

Misha chuckled. “Jen, listen, you’re going to be great. It’s going to be okay, you’ll see. No one gets a handbook on how to be a parent. It’s all just things you learn. It’s okay to mess up and make mistakes. Dani is not going to leave you. She loves you and she will need your help. You’re going to do great. I mean, look at me, I’m like the last person on the planet that should have kids, but I do okay.” he shrugged and took another sip of his coffee.

"You’re a great father." Jensen immediately defended him, and Misha smiled. Even if he’d never get to sleep with Jensen, he knew there was a mutual love between them that was unlike any friendship he’d had before.

"I’m only great, like 60% of the time." he joked, and Jensen laughed. "Come on, I fuck up all the time. I’ll show you. I’ll make a video of… I don’t know… me cooking with West. Then you can see, it’s not always easy or fun or glamorous. Sometimes it’s shitty and frustrating and you want to lock yourself in a dark room while you practice your breathing, but in the end - there’s nothing like it. Nothing."

"And you’ll help me, right?"

"Of course! Just take a few deep breaths and go find Dani and tell her you’re scared because, trust me, she is too. And hearing it come from you will make her feel better. You guys are going to be great. I promise."

He could hear Jensen sigh, like a weight was lifting off him, and Misha swelled with pride because even if he was a bi-curious little shit that had a huge crush on one of his best friends, he still had the power to make him feel better. And that was an amazing feeling. 

"Thanks, Mish. What would I do without you?"

"I ask myself that daily. You sure as shit would have been canceled 4 years ago, that’s for sure." Jensen laughed, the way he did when he really meant it before he mutter a ‘fuck off’ and hung up.

And no matter how hard Misha tried, for the rest of day, as he cooked with West and  _nothing_  went as planned, he couldn’t stop smiling. Jensen was going to be a great father.

**Author's Note:**

> image credit: google & gif credit: [[X](http://backe.soup.io/post/312954496/cooking-fresh-with-west-2-misha-enjoying)] & JJ birth announcement: [[X](https://twitter.com/DanneelHarris/status/342847962818433024)]


End file.
